Golf bags are standard and necessary equipment in the game of golf. Golf bags typically have a tubular construction with a closed bottom and an open top for receiving a plurality of golf clubs. Conventional bags and their methods of assembly, however, suffer from several disadvantages.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate perspective views of modular components of an exemplary conventional golf bag assembly 100. The golf bag assembly 100 includes a golf bag body 102 (e.g., outer skin or body of the golf bag), a bottom collar 104, a base member 106, a top collar 108, a top divider 110, and a plurality of support rods 112 (a.k.a., “stays”). The top divider 110 typically provides a plurality of divided openings, each configured to receive one or more golf clubs. The golf bag body 102 comprises an elongated body having an approximately cylindrical or circular cross-section, and is typically made from reinforced nylon, leather, vinyl, and/or other suitable materials.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the golf bag body 102 includes a bottom portion 103 configured to be coupled to the bottom collar 104 and base member 106 subassembly. The golf bag body 102 also includes a top portion 105 configured to be coupled to the top collar 108 and top divider 110 subassembly. The bottom collar 104 is fixedly attached (e.g., glued, sewn, riveted, etc.) to an internal surface of the bottom portion 103 of the golf bag body 102. Similarly, the top collar 108 is fixedly attached (e.g., glued, sewn, riveted, etc.) to an internal surface of the top portion 105 of the golf bag body 102. Subsequently, the top divider 110 engages with the top collar 108 while the base member 106 engages with the bottom collar 104. The top divider 110 and top collar 108 subassembly connects to the base member 106 and bottom collar 104 subassembly via the plurality of stays 112, which support the golf bag body 102.
Due to cheaper labor and manufacturing costs, modular components of a golf bag assembly are often manufactured and/or assembled outside of the United States (“U.S.”) and thereafter shipped to the U.S. to be distributed and sold in the U.S. market. For example, each of the conventional components discussed above may be manufactured in China. Additionally, the modular components may be assembled with one another in China to create subassemblies for the golf bag, or a completely finished golf bag assembly, which are thereafter shipped to the U.S.
Shipping a completely finished golf bag assembly to the U.S., however, can be costly because the completed golf bag presents a relatively large volume for shipment, which increase shipping costs. Therefore, modular components, or subassemblies thereof, are often shipped separately to the U.S., where they are assembled into a complete golf bag. During shipment, however, the golf bag body 102 can undergo shrinkage and deformation due to changes in temperature and/or humidity during a long transit and/or storage period. Upon arrival in the U.S., shrinkage of the golf bag body 102 can make it difficult to assemble the remaining modular components of the golf bag with the golf bag body 102. For example, it is sometimes necessary to adjust the length of one or more stays 112 to accommodate a change in size of the golf bag body 102. Needless to say, making such adjustments significantly increases the labor, time and costs associated with assembling the golf bag. Additionally, the quality of the resulting golf bag can be compromised. Thus, there is a need for a modular golf bag and method of assembly that will provide a reduction in volume of components and/or subassemblies for shipment, while avoiding the problem of shrinkage and/or deformation of the golf bag bodies.
Additionally, in conventional golf bag assemblies, the top divider 110 is typically attached to the top collar 108 by means of mechanical coupling mechanisms that require precise manufacturing tolerances such that the dimensions of the top divider 110 must match very closely with corresponding dimensions of the collar 108. If these dimensions are slightly inaccurate, after the top divider 110 is attached to the collar 108, the top divider 110 can sometimes be easily separated from the top collar 108 when a user presses or pulls the divider/collar subassembly in certain directions. Even when the dimensions are matched accurately, conventional attachment mechanisms used to attach the top divider 110 to the top collar 108 still do not adequately prevent separation from occurring during use of the golf bag. This separation compromises the integrity of the golf bag and also results in a perception of inferior quality by consumers. Thus, there is a need for a modular golf bag and assembly method that will allow for greater manufacturing tolerances between the top divider 110 and top collar 108 as well as reducing the possibility of separation after the top divider 110 and top collar 108 are attached to one another.
Furthermore, in conventional golf bag assemblies, during attachment of the base member 106 to the bottom collar 104, since the base member 106 is closed, it is difficult to see and precisely align the base member 106 with the bottom collar 104 during attachment when conventional snap-fit or interlocking attachment mechanisms are used. If the base member 106 is misaligned with the bottom collar 104 during the attachment process, a worker must typically disengage the base member 106 from the bottom collar 104, which takes considerable time and effort since the conventional snap-fit or interlocking attachment mechanisms are designed to provide a fixed attachment once they are engaged. Additionally, during the dis-engagement process, the attachment mechanisms may become damaged, which compromises the structural integrity of the golf bag. Thus, there is a need for a modular golf bag and assembly method that will allow for easier alignment between the base member 106 and bottom collar 104 during the attachment process while providing a secure, fixed engagement between the base member 106 and bottom collar 104.
For golf bags having a kick-stand assembly and a kick-plate at the bottom of the golf bag for actuating the kick-stand legs, it has been found that assembly of conventional kick-plates in conventional golf bags can sometime be difficult due to the high tension required to engage an actuator rod with a semi-open slot on the kick plate. If this tension is reduced, then the engagement is not as secure as it would otherwise be, which results in occasional disengagement of the actuator rod from the kick-plate during actual use. This results in great annoyance to the user of the golf bag as well as a consumer perception of inferior quality. Thus, there is a need for an improved kick-plate and method of easily assembling the kick-plate with the base member and actuator rod of a kick-stand assembly.
The foregoing is a discussion of exemplary drawbacks and needs presented by conventional golf bags and their assembly process, and should not be construed as a limiting or exhaustive list of drawbacks and needs.